The invention is directed to a method and to an apparatus for producing an ear impression and for further processing of the ear impression into an otoplastic shell.
German Utility Model application No. 85 18 681.3, corresponding to copending U.S. Ser. No. 875,929, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,512, assigned to the assignee of the present application discloses an in-the-ear hearing aid module that can be inserted into the cavity of an over-shell on which the otoplastic shell is applied.